Le Second Sanzô
by Kamitetsu-sama
Summary: Quatre compagnons,Trois rivaux,Deux sanzô et un autre pervers sur le même chemin ça donne quoi? si vous voulez savoir lisez la suite.
1. Chapter 1:L'autre

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages présents dans cette oneshot ne sont à moi sauf le plus classe de tous (dsl de faire de la pub…haha) Tetsu.

**Auteurs :**** Moi** !!! Sous la pression du merveilleux Kikuchi

**Rating :**Euuuhhh (grattement de crâne) T…pour l'instant et sûrement un brusque virage au M

( ) Actions

* * *

Le crépuscule commençait à apparaître et encore une fois, Sanzô et sa bande roulaient à bord de Jeep : Gojyô et Goku étaient endormis à l'arrière et Sanzô observait le paysage d'un air contrarié pendant que Hakkai conduisait son perpétuel sourire aux lèvres. Plus ils avançaient, plus le désert gagnait du terrain, plus il faisait chaud et cela chauffait sérieusement les nerfs du bonze :

**Sanzô** -- Oi Hakkai !... dépêche toi un peu avant que les deux demeurés à l'arrière se réveille.

**Hakkai** -- (sourire) Je vais aussi vite que je peux, d'après la carte il y a un village pas très loin.

**Sanzô** -- (grognement)…

Alors qu'ils avançaient, un bruit de moteur irritait petit à petit les oreilles du moine, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer à chaque grondement. Au bout de quelques secondes, alors que Sanzô s'apprêtait à déverser sa colère sur le pauvre Hakkai, une moto les dépassa ne leur donnant qu'un éclair noir pour seule vision et les laissant, par la même occasion dans un nuage de poussière.

**Sanzô **-- (tousse) Qui est l'enfoiré qui !...

**Hakkai** -- (") Aucune idée mais il va faire nuit, il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher.

**Sanzô** --Et les deux bestioles derrière ça leur fait rien !!! SBAFFFF

**Goku** -- Aïeuuuuh !!!! Mais pourquoi tu me frappes Sanzô j'ai rien fais pour une fois !

**Gojyô** -- C'est vrai qu'est-ce qui te prends bonze de merde on dormait tranquillement

**Sanzô** --Ta gueule !!! Ou tu veux dormir pour de bon ?!

Après plusieurs heures et coups de harîsen, les quatre compagnons arrivèrent finalement, en pleine nuit, dans un village situé en milieu du désert. Malgré le fait qu'il soit désertique et que peu d'habitations y soit construites, c'était un village animé et où des nombreux lampions couleur or et bleus éclairaient les rues. Le plus important étant de trouver une auberge où la nourriture était bonne pour éviter les plaintes de Goku, ils se décidèrent à passer la nuit dans une des dernières auberges du village.

En descendant, Sanzô reconnu la moto qu'il avait vue heures auparavant : c'était une magnifique moto noire la roue avant était plus allongée que l'arrière, les gentes chromées, le siège avait l'air capable de supporter deux personnes et assez confortable, une Harley-Davidson se disait-il, elle avait sur ses flancs le caractère ankôku, signifiant ténèbres, gravé en argent. La première chose qui vînt à l'esprit du bonze fût de retrouver son propriétaire pour ensuite, lui coller une bastos entre les deux yeux.

**Hakkai** -- Sanzô, tu viens ?

**Sanzô** -- (en fixant la moto d'un air énervé) Ouais…

**Goku** -- Allez dépêche toi, j'ai la dalle moi !

**Sanzô** -- Ferme-la crétin de singe !

Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge et se présentèrent à la jeune femme de la réception. Après que Gojyô eut effectué son numéro de charme et que Sanzô ait saluer sa prestation par quelques tirs de Smith&Wesson, Hakkai réussi enfin à prendre quatre chambres individuelles. Chacun alla se reposer jusqu'à l'heure du dîner ; Quand ils arrivèrent dans le restaurant de l'auberge la salle était bondée et toutes les tables semblaient prises :

**Goku** -- (mde détresse) Aaaaaaaahhh, Hakkai ! Y'a plus de places comment on fait ?!!! J'ai la dalle moi !!

**Gojyô** -- Ca y ait, le macaque nous pète un câble…faut te calmer ouistiti

**Goku** -- Me traite pas de ouistiti sale cafard roux !!!

**Hakkai** --Allons, allons calmez-vous…Sanzô tu veux bien aller demander si il reste une table de libre, (sourire) s'il te plait ?

**Sanzô** -- Hein ?! Pff, et puis quoi encore !

**Goku** -- Hakkaieuuhhh !!!

**Hakkai** -- C'est bon j'ai compris… (soupir)

Au comptoir

**Hakkai** -- (sourire) excusez-moi Mlle, mes compagnons et moi sommes bien embêtés car il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus de tables de libre et étant donné que nous arrivons de loin et…(faux soupir) pardonnez-moi je dois vous déranger avec..

**Hôtesse** -- (sous le charme) Non, non ! Pas du tout, je vais voir sur le registre…mmh…ah !! il y a une table mais elle n'est pas libre ; vous devrez la partager avec un de nos client.

**Hakkai** -- Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle.

La jeune femme les conduisit à une table au fond du restaurant ; elle était cachée par une cloison et à proximité d'une large fenêtre à travers de laquelle les rayons argentés de la lune filtraient. A l'écart des autres clients et faiblement éclairée par deux bougies s'y trouvait attablé un homme au teint basané, un journal derrière lequel un filet de fumée se dégageait empêchait les quatre hommes de le voir, il semblait avoir commandé deux litres de saké et un plat de nikuman.

**Hôtesse** -- Excusez-moi monsieur.

**Homme --** …

**Hôtesse** -- Il y a quatre clients qui désireraient dîner et nous n'avons malheureusement plus aucunes places.

**Homme --** (boit une gorgée) …

**Hôtesse** -- Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de partager votre table avec eux ?

**Homme --** (grognement) …

**Hôtesse** -- (tout sourire vers Hakkai) Eh bien je prends ça pour un oui !!

Suite à cela, les quatre compagnons prirent place et la jeune femme pris leur commande : tempuras, sushi, nikuman, riz, yakitori et thé. Le temps qu'une serveuse leur apporte leurs plats, l'atmosphère habituelle s'était installé, Goku et Gojyô se disputaient des yakitori, Sanzô les calmaient armé de son fidèle harîsen et Hakkai regardaient tout ça d'un air enjoué. Mais quelque chose les tracassaient malgré cette atmosphère bon enfant : L'homme assis à leur côté ; Il n'avait pas quitté son journal depuis leur arrivé même lorsque Gokû essaya de lui dérober un nikuman il avait simplement empêché son attaque en posant bruyamment son verre de saké à côté du cendrier.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient les seuls présents dans le restaurant, même les employés étaient partis. L'homme n'avait toujours pas montré son visage. Après deux heures à jouer au poker, Gojyô et Goku qui en avaient marre de perdre et Hakkai allèrent se coucher. Les deux bouteilles sur la table étaient maintenant vides. Sanzô était seul avec l'inconnu. Seul les bruits de la fumée de tabac expirée régnaient dans la pièce. Sanzô fixait le journal. Il le fixait comme si cela lui permettrait se le faire se consumer à tel point qu'il lâcherait ce fichu journal. Il écrasa sa cigarette d'un geste irrité.

**Sanzô** -- Tu comptes m'ignorer pendant encore combien de temps ?

**Homme --** Si tu voulais autant que je fasse attention à toi (pose sa pipe sur le cendrier), fallait te manifester plus tôt.

**Sanzô** -- Tss ! Toujours aussi stupide Tetsuya.

**Tetsu -- **Toujours aussi efféminé Koryû. Ah non excusez-moi "Haut moine " Genjyô Sanzô…

**Sanzô** -- Ce n'est pas grave "monsieur le moine de haut rang" Yûki Sanzô.

**Tetsu --**Tu sais… (pose son journal) tu peux encore m'appeler Tetsu, (sourire) Ryû-chan.

Tetsuya bien qu'il était de la même taille que Sanzô, semblait très bien bâti ; il avait de courts cheveux ébouriffés aussi blancs que les nuages parsemant un ciel ensoleillé. Ses yeux d'un bleu d'encre scrutaient Sanzô d'un air enjoué. Lorsque le bonze blond se leva et s'appuya face au rebord de la fenêtre pour observer la lune à travers elle, Tetsu promena son regard tout le long de son corps ayant l'air de savourer chaque courbe du moine. Il le rejoignit et s'appuya à son tour contre le rebord mais de dos.

**Sanzô** -- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

**Tetsu --**Je viens admirer le ciel.

**Sanzô** -- Pas " là", dans ce village, j'te croyais au temple de Kinkajô qu'est-ce tu fous en dehors ?

**Tetsu --**Quelle chaleureuse retrouvaille, ça m'étonne de toi Ryû…

**Sanzô** -- Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce que j'te saute dessus (écrase sa clope) Tss.

Tetsu attrapa Sanzô par la taille et le colla violemment contre lui empêchant toute riposte. La respiration de ce dernier s'était nettement accélérer et le sang monté aux joues Il se perdait dans l'océan bleu et tellement sensuel de cet homme à la chevelure nivéenne. Le nacré passa tendrement, sans lâcher prise, sa main dans les cheveux blonds du moine tout en s'approchant de son oreille.

**Tetsu --** (murmure) Pourquoi pas ?

* * *

**Kamitetsu-sama -- **Yeaaaaaaaaahhh fin du 1er chapitre, je sais ce que vous vous dites « c'est pas une fin ça !!!!!! » huhu !!!

**Sanzô** -- Non c'est pas une fin c'est vrai !!!

**Kamitetsu-sama --** Ohhh !! Mais on dirait que le bonze est pressé de se faire sauter dessus...pas si bonze que ça

SBAFFFFFFF !!!!!!

**Kamitetsu-sama --** (gisant au sol) Tttttttt….aouch…. review svp


	2. Chapter 2: Les retrouvailles

**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages de Saiyuki présents dans cette fic ne sont à moi sauf le bonze lubrique Tetsuya.

**Rating:** Bon là c'est presque un M je crois….mmmmhhh.

* * *

**Tetsu --** (murmure) Pourquoi pas?

Il fixait Sanzô droit dans les yeux d'un regard à la fois sérieux et tendre comme pour lui faire comprendre que tout ne tenait qu'à lui. La respiration de ce dernier s'était nettement accélérer et le sang, monté aux joues. Le second bonze relâcha prise, s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise et ralluma sa pipe. Cela faisait un moment que Sanzô n'avait rien dit, les yeux rivés sur la lune, calmant sa respiration. Le moine nivéen s'appuya sur un coude et lâcha une première bouffée.

**Tetsu --** Tu dors dans la même chambre que tes amis non?

Le bonze colérique retrouva tout son calme et son assurance. Il s'alluma une clope, se retourna pour être face à son homologue, expira puis, le regarda de manière provocatrice.

**Sanzô** -- D'une, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'était mes amis?

**Tetsu --** J'sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'étonne pas de toi…

**Sanzô** -- Et de deux, même si j'avais une chambre individuelle, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'te…

**Tetsu --** (l'interrompt) J'ai du nouveau au sujet du sûtra de ton maître.

Sanzô était estomaqué, Tetsu qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis 7 ans maintenant, lui annonçait qu'il avait des renseignements au sujet du sûtra alors que lui, après plusieurs années d'intenses recherches, n'avait trouvé ne serait-ce qu'une piste valable. Il tira l'autre bonze de sa chaise et l'amena diligemment jusque dans sa chambre.

Elle était assez étroite avec uniquement le mobilier nécessaire c'est-à-dire un lit, une table, sur laquelle un journal étaient posé aux côtés d'un cendrier, deux chaises, ainsi qu'une table de chevet.

**Tetsu --** C'est petit ici, t'as pas la carte de la tri…

**Sanzô** -- (le coupa abruptement) Dis moi ce que tu sais Tetsuya.

**Tetsu --** (soupire) …Tu sais, après t'avoir laissé prendre la route seul il y a sept ans, pour prendre la direction du temple de Kinkajô, je ne suis pas resté inactif. J'ai mené quelques recherche au cas où on se reverrait et… (tire une bouffée) j'ai appris que le sûtra avait été volé par des yokais sous la direction d'une certaine dame Gyôkumen et que la personne qui a tué ton maître est la même que celle qui a assassiné le mien … Il est certain que le sûtra est dans le royaume de Tenjiku et c'est là-bas que je compte me rendre.

**Sanzô** -- Merci…Tetsu. Et…tu ne sais rien d'autre?

Le nouveau bonze s'assit sur le rebord du lit puis s'y allongea à moitié, s'appuyant à l'aide de ses coudes. Il ouvrit quelque peu son kesa et lança à Sanzô un regard plein de luxure voulant l'inciter à célébrer leurs retrouvailles de façon plus concrète.

**Tetsu --** Oui mais… tu sais ce que dit le proverbe "on a rien sans rien"!

**Sanzô** -- Arrête de jouer Tetsu, j'ai ni le temps ni l'envie d'ailleurs de perdre mon temps avec tes idioties.

**Tetsu – **Moi non plus Koryû et je voudrais te faire remarquer, … que "mes idioties" comme tu dis ne te dérangeais pas quand on avait 17 ans.

**Sanzô** -- Tss… on a plus cet âge là abruti!

Il se leva, éteignit sa pipe et la rangea dans la manche de son kesa. Il s'avança vers Sanzô, qui était debout contre la porte, et lui caressa simplement le visage d'une main. Il approcha son visage de son cou, juste pour que ce dernier puisse sentir son souffle lui brûler la peau autant que le désir qui l'habitait.

Il ne déposa qu'un seul baiser sur cette peau couleur églantine qui fût traversée, un bref instant, d'un frisson indécis. Puis il releva la tête pour observer la réaction sur le visage de son ami.

Sanzô qui d'habitude était si impassible, avait les yeux clos. Ses mains devinrent moites au moment où il senti les lèvres douces du nacré se poser sur lui. Ce dernier lui vola un baiser, puis un autre suivit d'un troisième plus intense. Le bonze aux pupilles mauves restait passif, s'abandonnant aux caresses de cet homme aux yeux azurés. Tetsu, remarquant que la bouche du moine s'était entrouverte lui donna un long baiser plus langoureux que les précédents tout en baladant ses mains sur ce corps, à la fois frêle et fort, redécouvrant avec langueur chaque forme du corps de Sanzô.

Sans interrompre leur baiser, il le mena jusqu'au lit avant de l'y allonger les jambes embrassées, il retira ses lèvres de celles du bonze et se redressa. Il détacha l'anneau qui retenait le pan de sa robe de moine et se débarrassa du polo noir qu'il couvrait. Maintenant torse nu, il se pencha vers Sanzô, qui était demeuré bras ballants et couvrit son cou de baisers, insistant sur certains endroits, les léchant, donnant quelques coups de langue.

Alors qu'il continuait, il entendait les souffles du haut prêtre, l'excitant de plus en plus; il détacha la robe de celui-ci, la jeta au sol et, sous le coup de l'excitation commença à fourbir une des ses jambes contre l'entrecuisse du blond lui arrachant de longs gémissements. Il glissa sa main sous son haut en cuir frôlant du bout des doigts les muscles du blond, redessinant les contours de son torse et caressa plus longuement ses côtes. Il embrassa tendrement le bonze puis stoppa brusquement. Il se redressa quelques centimètres au dessus de Sanzô et l'observa. Il semblait attendre. Attendre? Mais attendre quoi? Que l'homme en face de lui continue? Ou bien qu'il s'arrête, que le trouble en lui cesse.

Tetsu colla son front à celui du blond, lui prit la main jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux, et plongea son regard dans ces yeux améthyste.

**Tetsu – **Je ne ferais rien

* * *

**Kamitetsu-sama --** Pyuuuuuuu! Terminé ce second chapitre, qu'est-ce que vous en pensé? je sais avec des fins comme ça vous allez finir par me haïr.

**Sanzô** -- Je te hais déjà!

**Kamitetsu-sama --** Tuttututututtt. Pas de méchanceté Sanzô j'y suis pour rien moi! Allez! Y t'as déjà enlevé ta toge.

**Sanzô** -- (sirotant un thé) Hmmm….

**Kamitetsu-sama --** Et puis ça à pas l'air de le gêner Tetsu d'attendre un peu.

**Tetsu – **(fumant sa pipe) Si quand même!

**Kamitetsu-sama --** Si je comprends bien je gêne tout le monde avec cette fin?

**Les deux bonzes dépravés --** (acquiescent)…

**Kamitetsu-sama --** Bon ok. (s'éclaircit la voix) Pour quatre reviews laissée un lemon offert! Enfin si vous le voulez dites le moi!XD


	3. Chapter 3:Le sourire

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des tarés à moi (jusqu'au mois d'octobre peut être ??) sauf le bonze pervers….que voulez vous !!

**Rating :** Je crois qu'il est temps de dire M !! Alors à l'attention de toute les personnes ne supportant pas les relations entre personne du même sexe ou n'étant pas en âge de les supporter merci d'attendre patiemment le prochain chapitre !!

* * *

**Tetsu --** Je ne ferais rien

Il avait dit ça de manière froide, sans aucune émotion dans le timbre de sa voix comme si c'était catégorique. Il s'assit au bord du lit et commença à rassembler ses vêtements.

**Sanzô --** Qu'est…qu'…qu'est-ce que tu fais, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

**Tetsu --** Je viens de le dire: Je ne ferais rien, je ne veux pas te prendre étant donné que tu ne le souhaite pas.

**Sanzô --** … ce n'est…c'est pas que…

**Tetsu --** Eh bien tu n'en donnes pas l'impression, tu restes là comme inerte, attendant que les choses se passent mais, ce n'est pas comme ça que je fonctionne. Si tu le veux vraiment dit le, montre le, fais le, que je ne sois pas le seul fautif dans tout ça…Si tu ne le veux pas autant que moi…je ne vois aucun intérêt.

**Sanzô --** Je…

Tetsu se leva et commençait à se diriger vers la porte lorsqu'il senti une main le retenir par la taille. Sanzô s'était levé et l'encerclait de ses bras, autour de la taille, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du nacré, caressant le bas de son ventre de ses fines mains, la respiration haletante avant de lécher timidement à l'oreille du second moine.

**Sanzô --** Non, je ne veux pas que…. Que tu…Tetsu ne…

Puis ne trouvant pas de mots pour exprimer les sensations qu'il avait, ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire, il l'embrassa avec réserve. Le deuxième bonze se retourna et Sanzô l'adossa contre la porte avant d'éloigner ses lèvres des siennes.

**Sanzô --** Tu voulais que je le montre c'est ça ?

**Tetsu --** Tu parles d'une démonstration !

Ne supportant plus tant d'arrogance, Il l'embrassa de nouveau mais cette fois-ci de manière plus insistante retenant fermement Tetsu par la nuque. Ce dernier relâcha ses vêtements, inutiles maintenant ; Il s'empara de la nuque, de même que de la langue de son partenaire, pour approfondir leur échange.

Ils reprirent leurs souffles, se fixant mutuellement, ayant tous deux l'impression que cette distance les étouffaient ; Sanzô profita de cette pénible pause pour retirer son haut qui, lui semblait-il, le collait plus qu'à l'habitude; L'homme aux yeux de saphirs observait la scène avec avidité, serrant la poignée de porte pour s'empêcher toute actions.

Ils reprirent leur baiser enflammé, le blond menant à nouveau la danse. Sanzô, dont le corps se fixa machinalement à celui qui lui faisait face, ne mis pas longtemps avant de ressentir l'âpreté qui se manifestait en Tetsu. Il la stimula de lents frôlements d'une de ses cuisses serrant son moine par les hanches, savourant leur baiser. Tetsu émis un faible gémissement contre les lèvres du blond, qu'il quitta pour laisser échapper un long soupir, lorsqu'il senti une main du bonze caresser doucement son émoi.

Ce bonze, agréablement surpris par la réaction de son alter ego, se senti du même changement physique ; Il cessa un court instant ses caresses, pour défaire la boucle de ceinture et le jean de son affidé, abaisser quelque peu ces vêtements, et ne ces caresses qu'ensuite, plus intimement et intensément ; Ses mouvements manuels se faisaient de plus en plus véloces au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de Tetsu s'intensifiaient, faisant rapidement place à des plaintes rauques et saccadées.

Tetsu posa sa tête au creux du cou de son confrère, cédant à ses délicieuses caresses, ne la relevant que pour amuser de sa langue le lobe et la tempe de Sanzô, qui fût tellement sensible à ses gestes qu'il poussa un long geignement.

Lorsque le nivéen, de plus en plus attisé par cette main tortionnaire, rejeta sa tête en arrière en s'acquittant de son plaisir, il se heurta violemment à la porte, se laissant ensuite glisser contre celle-ci.

Le bonze émettait des giries en se tenant la tête comme-ci un tel choc lui avait fracasser le crâne. Sanzô le regardait à la fois inquiet et exaspéré qu'une chose aussi insignifiante vienne les interrompre ; Il s'accroupi face à lui pour mesurer l'étendue des « dégâts »

**Sanzô --** Eh qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive me dit pas que t'as vraiment….waaah !!

**Tetsu --** J'te tiens ! (susurre)T'y a cru hein ?

Tetsu venait de l'attirer brusquement vers lui, ce qui le déséquilibra ; le blond se trouvait maintenant à califourchon sur le moine adossé à la porte.

Il s'embrassèrent passionnément, jouant de leurs lèvres, de leurs langues, cherchant qui prendrait le dessus, puis Sanzô destina ses baisers au cou du nacré, frôlant, touchant, marquant chaque parcelles de peau entièrement hâlée qui s'offraient à lui ; Celui au regard azuré débarrassait le blond de ses derniers vêtements ; tous deux nus, ils reprirent leur baiser, Tetsu s'allongeant sur le dos, écartant légèrement les jambes, frictionnant l'aste du bonze ,qui se mouvait au rythme imposé, d'une de ses mains ; enduisant l'autre de sa propre semence pour, ensuite d'un seul coup, introduire quelques doigts en ce corps svelte, en douceur, intensifiant ses mouvements de l'autre main et leur baiser pour détourner l'attention de son amant ; Sanzô se raidi de tout son corps et laissa échapper un grand cri masochiste lorsqu'il senti la présence en lui.

**Sanzô --** (haletant) ha…ha… t'aurais pu prévenir…

**Tetsu --** ( " ) j'aurais pas eu le plaisir d'entendre ce cri et puis…je pouvais plus me retenir… j'ai envie de toi Ryû !

Ils lièrent de nouveau leurs lèvres avant que le haut prêtre à la chevelure ivoire ne se mette à bouger ses doigts en lui, lentement…rapidement…doucement…vivement, sans pour autant interrompre le rythme de son autre main qui suivait une cadence similaire ; Il arrachait des râles de plaisir à son partenaire jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, ne pouvant plus supporter tant de torture, se laissa aller ; le nivéen ne cessant d'agiter ses doigts en lui, porta sa main ruisselante de ce liquide voluptueux à ses lèvres et le lapa regardant son moine, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

Sanzô répondit à ce regard en s'emparant violemment de ses lèvres, partageant se liquide étant sien, avant de s'éloigner d'elles un sourire satisfait, se léchant les lèvres.

**Sanzô --** Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire.

**Tetsu --** (soupir) Tu vois…je m'en doutais un peu…

Il retira ses doigts et fit passer le blond sous lui. Il caressa ensuite ces cheveux dorés, qu'il adorait, baisa ce cou carné, lécha la clavicule qui s'offrait à lui, descendit un peu plus…cajolant de ses mains le torse de son confrère puis se mit à titiller ses tétons tout en écoutant les battements précipités de son cœur. Il les taquina, les mordit, les lécha, ceux-ci durcissant sous les assauts de cette langue avide et amenant le moine à desserrer les jambes. Sanzô câlinait de ses mains les cheveux et le dos de son amant quand celui-ci s'agenouilla devant lui, pelotant ses cuisses fermes, joignant une de ses mains à la sienne, lui lançant un dernier coup d'œil avant de le pénétrer délicatement, provoquant un soupir de plaisir chez son vis-à-vis.

Tous les deux n'avais pas ressentis ce sentiment d'enivrement dû au corps de l'autre depuis des années, chacun en voulant plus…encore plus, indéfiniment, voir sur le visage de l'autre cet expression qui n'apparaissait qu'à la fin mais ne voulant néanmoins ni interrompre leur union, ni trop s'attacher à l'autre.

Tetsu commença se mouvoir en Sanzô au rythme de ses gémissements et de ses cris de bonheur, allant crescendo, d'abord légèrement, délicatement, doucement, puis rapidement, vigoureusement et enfin ayant perdu tout contrôle de lui-même il fit crûment de nombreux va et vient, émettant à tous ses coups, accompagnés des ondulations de hanches qu'effectuait Sanzô, des grognements de plaisirs ; Le bonze blond, au bord de l'extase, criait au fur et à mesure que les coups de l'homme à l'air chenu s'intensifiaient, ne se préoccupant point du volume de sa voix, ne cherchant que les fruits de cette luxure, ses cris se transformant en hurlements jouissifs que Tetsu atténuait, tant bien que mal, en scellent ses lèvres de baisers fougueux et lubriques.

Il encercla fermement de ses jambes la taille de son homologue et l'enlaça par les épaules.

**Sanzô --** Mmh…haaa…ha…Tetsuhaaaa !!...plus…aaahhh !!

**Tetsu --** Gmmmhh…Sanzô…je vais…haaaa…je…nghnnn…ahhhh !!

Tambourinant la porte à chaque balancements de leurs corps ils jouirent l'un après l'autre en un ultime hurlement puis demeurant enlacés, la respiration saccadée, après un instant de repos sur le parquet chauffé par leur ébat, Sanzô porta Tetsu sur le lit, cajolant ce dernier avec tendresse l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Il se releva au bout d'un moment pour fumer une cigarette à la fenêtre, le nivéen le suivant des yeux, se redressa contre la tête de lit, étirant ses membres et embroussaillant ses cheveux un sourire euphorique aux lèvres…similaire à celui qu'eu le bonze à tendance acariâtre lorsqu'il le vit se lever, un drap le couvrant légèrement.

**Tetsu --** Tu me files ma pipe et du feu ?

**Sanzô --** Depuis quand tu fumes la pipe toi ?

**Tetsu --** Les cigarettes c'est trop rare au Japon et l'import trop cher.

**Sanzô –** Tss !On dirait un vieux !

Il avait quitté la fenêtre, pris la pipe du moine et l'avait rejoins au lit, l'agrippant d'un bras autour de la taille, la tête au creux de son cou, le couvrant de baisers le temps qu'il allume son instrument.

**Tetsu --** …hmm…attends au moins que je reprenne des forces…j'suis plus tout jeune !

**Sanzô --** (ris) Et dire que tu t'en ventait tout à l'heure non ?

**Tetsu --** C'est pas pareil !

**Sanzô --** De toute façon…c'est mon tour…

**Tetsu --** Hein ?! tu crois que je te le permettrait ??

**Sanzô --** Ferme là et obéis. (l'embrasse)

**Tetsu --** Mmmh…

**Sanzô --** Au fait c'est quoi cette info sur mon maître ?

**Tetsu --** …

**Sanzô --** Alors ??

**Tetsu --** Bah…tu savais que…euh…ton maître était Sagittaire ?

**Sanzô --** QUOI !! TU T'ES FOUTU DE MA GUEULE ?? Tout ça pour ça !!

**Tetsu --** Oooooh t'y as trouvé ton compte non ?

**Sanzô --** J'vais te buter !!

BANG BANG

**Tetsu –** Eh calme toi !! Et d'où tu le sors ton flingue ?!

Le reste de la nuit fût agitée pour diverses et apparentes raisons dans la chambre du haut moine susceptible. Lorsqu'il se réveilla son lit était vide et sa chambre sentait le tabac froid ; Il ne restait de cette nuit de joie que ses vêtements, éparses sur le sol, le journal laissé par son ami retrouvé et ce sourire qui ne quittait plus ses lèvres.

Sanzô se leva au bout de deux heures et de six clopes environ. Il balaya la chambre du regard, le soleil était lui aussi levé depuis peu. Ses rayons filtraient à travers les rideaux parsemés de trous et l'éblouissaient à l'en brouiller la vue, tandis que la chaleur qu'ils diffusaient sur le haut de son corps nu, lui semblait glaciale quand il pensait à celle du corps qui avait disparu depuis quelques heures déjà.

Dans une heure à peine, il quitterait cette chambre et se dirigerait vers l'ouest en compagnie des trois demi-yokai, le coeur et l'esprit serein en repensant à son ami d'enfance.

* * *

**Kamitetsu-sama --** Voilà, c'est la fin de cette oneshot, merci de l'avoir lu !!


End file.
